Black
by Captain-Bethyl45
Summary: Killian and Emma are still Dark Ones and they are making it work. Killian has a bad day and needs help controlling the darkness so he goes to find Emma


_**So I love the song Black by Dierks Bentley and I had this random idea when I was listening to it.**_

 _ **What if scenario if both Emma and Killian were still Dark Ones and Killian needs some help controlling the darkness.**_

 _ **I didn't have a Beta so if there are mistakes I apologize!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song.**_

 _ **Please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **I don't want to see a thing, baby I just wanna feel your touch, feel your rush,**_

 _ **I don't wanna see a thing; I just wanna feel your love**_

 _ **Black – Dierks Bentley**_

Killian poofed into the house looking around for Emma with quick and frantic eyes. It was still hard to control the darkness that lurked inside him, the previous Dark One's images and the Dark One magic not helping that small part of him that was still dark and desired revenge.

"Emma?" he called his accented voice husky and deeper.

He began walking around the rooms looking for her, the small part of control slipping from his grasp with each step.

There was only one thing that could help the darkness and that was Emma.

"Emma?" he called again.

Suddenly there was a poof behind him and he turned quickly to see Emma standing there, a worried look on her face.

"Killian?" she asked, starting to lift her foot to walk toward him.

But he beat her, taking long strides and picking her up and kissing her roughly. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly and she kissed him back.

"What's wrong, Killian?" Emma said, breaking their kiss and trying to pull away from him to look at his face.

But he didn't answer. Instead he just buried his face into her neck and began to kiss and nip her skin, sucking hard on the junction between her neck and shoulder and leaving a large bruise there. His fingers dug into her hip and she could feel his hook grab her belt loop and pull her even closer to him.

She tipped her head back, a breathy moan escaping her mouth and her right hand grabbed his hair tightly.

"Killian?" she tried again but he just moved his rough kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and to the other side, giving it the same treatment.

She didn't need him to tell her what was wrong. His behavior said it all. She could feel the tension in his shoulders; feel that darkness start to take over his mind and body. She saw the wild look in those ocean blue eyes of his, she saw the utter fear he felt when he thought that he was going to lose control and hurt something or someone.

"Emma," he finally grated against her neck, his hot breath brushing over her skin and his lips still touching her lightly.

"Talk to me."

He groaned like he was in pain and pulled back to look at her, his ocean blue eyes even darker and his pupils blown wide.

"It hurts, Emma. _He_ keeps talking to me; trying to get me to do horrible things to the people I was with today and _right now_. With you. I can't . . . I can't . . ."

He groaned again and Emma cupped his face and pulled his face down to her own, kissing him roughly and nipping his bottom lip.

He moaned into her mouth and pulled her even closer to him, taking steps forward and pushing her backwards until her back hit the wall behind her. His hand and hook grab both of her wrists and pinned them against the wall above her head, tipping his head to the side and kissing her deeper. She shifted her hips forward and ground them against the front of him, already feeling that hard bulge against her.

He groaned and thrust his hips forward, rubbing his covered cock against the seam of her pants roughly. He pulled his mouth from hers but before she could make any noise of complaint, he moved his mouth to her neck and began sucking on the skin roughly, leaving dark bruises on her neck before moving to the other side of her neck and doing the same thing.

Emma moaned loudly and tipped her head back against the wall, trying to move her wrists out of his grasp so that she could touch him.

But his grip on her only tightened more and he gave a warning thrust of his hips but that only encouraged her movements and she struggled harder to get her hands free.

Killian growled darkly at her and suddenly Emma could feel something tangle around her wrist before it slowly made its way down her body and she was suddenly stuck to the wall.

She looked down her body and saw he had used some of his dark magic to bind her entire body with rope and it melted into the wall, keeping her in place. She looked back at him and saw the wild, untamed and dark look in his eyes. She could see that he was barely holding on for control, the black eyes of the dark one taking over those blue eyes she loved so much. He took a step away from her and she was able to see the tension in his body, his right hand clenched so tightly she could see his knuckles were white. He looked away from her, a brief look of shame crossing his face.

"Killian," she cooed in a gentle voice, trying to get his attention.

He looked back at her, some of the color returning to his eyes and she smiled gently at him.

"Its ok, Killian. You can fight this. Don't listen to what that imp is saying, listen to what I'm saying."

His eyes darted next to her, a look of fear in them before he looked back at her. She knew that the Crocodile was standing right there next to her, she could still see him too but she was better at ignoring the voices in her head.

"You're a good man. Whatever he is telling you, it isn't true, okay? We can fight this darkness together."

His eyes closed tightly and Emma tried to shift her body to see if the rope had loosened but it hadn't yet.

"I love you," she said soothingly, sensing he was near crossing the line and about to give into the darkness.

His eyes snapped open and the rope was suddenly gone from her body and she stepped toward him without hesitation, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms banded around her waist and she leaned up to kiss him comfortingly.

"I love you too, Emma," he told her in a soft tone, breaking their kiss and leaning their foreheads together.

She smiled encouragingly up at him, a small smirk on her face.

"Now, pirate, I think we were in the middle of something."

A seductive smile slid across his face and his hand and hook grabbed her waist and began pushing her backwards, giving her a little shove when they were close enough and let her fall back on the couch.

He stood over her and she watched him drop her boots on the ground, socks on top of them and reaching for her pants. He was quick to unbutton and unzip her pants quickly with his right hand before hooking his fingers and hook tip into the top of her pants and slowly drew them down her legs and dropped them to the floor.

Emma laid on the couch in nothing but her shirt and underwear. Killian's eyes darkened again but this time with lust.

He gave her a smoldering look only a pirate could give and he raised his left arm to hook into the top of her shirt, tugging it a little.

"How partial are you to this shirt, love?" he asked her in a low voice.

She shook her head quickly and bit her bottom lip as his hook suddenly ripped through her shirt and it fell to the side, exposing her lacy black bra.

Killian groaned in lust and leaned down to place a kiss between the valley of her breasts before sliding his right hand up her body, starting from her hip, to her bra and undid the hook. Killian pushed both cups to the side with his right hand, brushing each nipple with the back of his hand before pushing himself over her to stare down at her naked chest.

She watched his tongue run across his bottom lip slowly, like he was looking at something he wanted to eat.

Emma flicked her right wrist and they both watched as each of the buttons on his shirt was being undone with magic.

"I thought magic wasn't to be used for personal gain."

She shrugged in response and reached her hand out to touch his stomach before slowly sliding it up his torso.

She sat up and lifted her other hand and pushed his vest and shirt off his shoulders and once he had shrugged them both off he leaned down and kissed her deeply. While their tongues dueled for dominance, Emma shrugged off her shirt and bra and dropped them to the floor.

Killian's warm hand was suddenly pressed against the middle of Emma's chest and he shoved her down roughly, separating their lips abruptly.

She moaned as her back hit the couch hard and her arms rested above her head. She watched with wide eyes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, as his hook made its way to the front of her panties and she looked up to meet his heated gaze.

To keep her from freaking out about his next move, his right hand covered her left breast as he began fondling the mound and pinching her nipple.

Emma's head tipped back and her eyes closed as a light moan slipped through her lips as his large hand gripped her breast tightly and his fingers pinched her nipple deliciously. It wasn't until the sound of ripping fabric rang through the air did Emma look back up at her pirate.

He stood there in nothing but his pants, a smirked on his face and her panties hanging from the end of hook in shreds.

"I did like those," she snarled at him but her words held no heat.

He shrugged one shoulder and dropped her destroyed panties to the ground and continued to caress and fondle her breast, his hand switching to her neglected left, tweaking her nipple roughly.

Emma started to arch her back but instead a noise of displeasure slipped through her lips when she felt his hand move away from her breast and both his hand and hook grabbed her hips and suddenly she was being pulled closer to him, her lower body being lifted and resting on the arm of the chair. He spread her legs and she leaned up on her elbows to watch him kneel between her spread knees and lean his head close to inhale her scent.

His fingers were suddenly tracing her slit and Emma gasped in response.

"So wet for me already?" he commented in a rough voice, "does the roguish way I treat you turn you on, love?"

She shook her head and replied, " _You_ turn me on."

Killian smiled gently before continuing to move his fingers up and down her slit, rubbing just the tip of his middle finger to make circles on her clit. He continued that motion until he sunk both fingers deep inside her, her hips arching off the arm of the couch and a whimper slipped between her lips.

He started a slow rhythm of pulling his fingers out of her cunt and thrusting them back in, curling the tips of them to hit that one spot he knew would drive her crazy. His thumb began rubbing the hardened nub of her clit in small, tight circles and slipped another finger inside her.

"Oh, god," Emma moaned loudly, raising her head and watching as his eyes were trained on her exposed flesh and his fingers appearing and disappearing into her cunt before dropping her head back down, his seductive expression and thrusting fingers too much to look at.

His thumb moved in tighter circles against her clit and his fingers began thrust in and out of her faster and harder, stopping to rub against the front wall and make her shiver before his touch. He turned his head and placed a soft kiss on her thigh, feeling her pussy start to clamp on his fingers indicating that she would be coming soon.

He suddenly pulled his fingers out of her and she raised her head to meet his gaze again, watching his eyes fill with a mischievous look. She could feel his hand grip under her right knee as he lifted it over his shoulder.

Before she could open her mouth and say anything, Killian was leaning forward his mouth opening right before it came in contact with her pussy.

Emma's hips jolted off the arm of the couch, a loud moan escaping and she could feel his left arm sling over her hips and hold her down against the couch.

He began licking her slit, making sure to cover every part of her exposed flesh with his tongue and she felt him groan against her, feeling the vibrations shoot through her body. His right hand gripped the side of her right thigh on his shoulder and he began licking her slit faster using just the tip to circle her clit briefly before licking up and down again.

" _Killian_ ," Emma said breathlessly, putting most of her weight on her left elbow to reach out with her right hand and grabbed his hair tightly, intertwining her fingers in the strands.

He gave no response except to stick his tongue inside her cunt and wiggle it around in circles and start to drive her crazy.

He started a relentless pace of licking up and down her slit, rubbing the tip over her clit and sticking his tongue inside as far as it could go. He would pay special attention to her clit knowing that rubbing it over and over would eventually drive his Swan crazy and make her writhe under his ministrations.

Emma started to shift her hips but Killian moved his mouth away from her aching clit.

"I don't think so, darling," he told her in a dark voice.

"Hook!" she grunted, frustrated that he pulled away from his work.

He moved his left arm off her abdomen and moved his right arm to sling over her abdomen, going underneath her leg, and gripping her hip with his hand tightly, his fingertips digging into her flesh.

"Now stay still, love, otherwise I'll stop again," he warned her before leaning his head forward and covering her pussy with his mouth again, sucking on her clit harshly.

She moaned loudly and bit her lip to keep her sounds to a minimal while she felt him sucking her clit and then move to flick at it with the tip of his tongue. She could feel herself start to tremble and that band in her abdomen start to slowly wound up and get tighter and tighter.

Emma was so into feeling the motion of his tongue thrusting in and out of her cunt that she was startled but let out a low moan when she felt the cold tip of his hook suddenly on her clit, rubbing tight circles over it, tightening that band in her abdomen even more.

She tugged on his hair again, roughly pulling on the strands that made him growl against her, the vibration shooting up her spine.

Killian began sliding the curve of his hook over her clit and slit while his tongue continued to thrust in and out of her, occasionally circling it inside of her and rubbing the front wall.

"Fuck, Killian," Emma moaned loudly.

Killian pulled his mouth barely away from her wet flesh, his hot breath still hitting her and his hook still sliding up and down.

"Come for me, Emma," he told her in a husky voice, his hook still rubbing her slit and circling her clit.

He kept his eyes on her face while he continued his ministrations, wanting to watch her fall under his touch.

Emma felt that band get tighter and tighter, her pussy tightening, and when the tip of his hook circled over her clit one more time, the band snapped and she was suddenly coming.

As soon as Killian saw that look on Emma's face – the one he knew meant she was coming – he leaned forward and stuck his tongue inside her, trying to catch as much of her essence that he could.

Her hands gripped the couch tightly, her back arching high and her body shivering at her climax. Her back slowly lowered back down as her climax subsided and Killian pulled his mouth away from her and standing abruptly.

Emma, with heavy lidded eyes, watched Killian stand and was suddenly struck with the desire to pleasure _him_.

She sat up with a quickness that surprised them both and wrapped her arms tight around his neck and hoisted herself up to kiss him deeply. She felt his arms wrapped around her waist quickly and she stood from the couch, keeping their mouths together as she spun them around and Killian felt his knee's hit the arm of the couch.

"Love?" he asked against her mouth, his tongue stretching out to touch her bottom lip briefly before sneaking back in.

She smirked against his lips and gave him the same treatment, her tongue sliding out slowly and running across his bottom lip before sliding back inside.

"Easy, pirate," she said in a sultry tone, sliding her hands down his chest – brushing his nipples and making him shudder – before grabbing the button on his pants and slowly unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down at a torturous pace.

Killian leaned forward as if to kiss her again while she undid his pants but she moved her head back at the last minute and stared up at him. He growled at her defiance and tried to kiss her again but she dropped to her knees while pulling his pants down at the same time.

His eyes widened briefly before they glazed over and he grinned down at her.

She leaned back briefly while he kicked off his boots and after they both hit the floor with a thud, Emma pulled his pants and socks off and settled back on her knees.

Her hands slid up his legs, not being able to resist tickling the spot behind his knee, and curling both hands around his hard cock.

Killian let out a groan and tipped his head back.

With slow and steady strokes, Emma began to move both hands over his cock. Her right thumb brushed the tip on a stroke upward and felt his cock pulse in her hands.

She continued moving her hands up and down his cock before sliding her left hand down to cup his sack and fondle it while her right hand continued to stoke up and down.

" _Emma_ ," he croaked, the lust heavy in his voice.

She looked up and smiled at him, tipping her head to the side and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"What do you want, Killian?"

His response wasn't in words but in actions, as he slid his right hand into her hair and threaded his fingers through the long strands. She knew that look in his eyes and knew he didn't need to respond that the look in his eye was enough.

She licked her lips and looked straight once again, wasting no time in opening her mouth and taking just the tip into her mouth and sucking on it.

Killian almost growled in frustration, knowing this was how she started every time. But he bit back the growl, still feeling her left hand on his sack and her right hand moving to grip the base of his shaft. Once her hand had a good grip on the base she began to bob her head up and down his hard member, her right hand pumping the base.

Killian let out a groan and he raised his left arm up and dug his hook into the back of the couch, the sound of ripping fabric echoing through the room.

Killian looked down at her, a dangerous glint in his eye – a warning not to stop what she was doing. Emma raised an eyebrow but continued to bob her head, now taking a little more than half of him into her mouth and giving his balls a brief tight squeeze.

He knew that he was well endowed but he was always pleased when she strived to take more than she did last time.

Emma began bobbing her head faster, taking half of his cock in her mouth and pumping the bottom half of his cock with her hand. Her left hand had starting tugging lightly while her squeezing remained tight.

"Fuck, Emma, that feels incredible," he groaned loudly, tightening the grip and on her hair while his hips thrusted toward her and sinking more of his cock into her hot mouth.

She took more of his cock when his hips thrusted toward her and she hummed around his cock, starting to bob her head up and down his large cock faster and faster. Her left hand squeezed his balls tighter, tugging them before she dropped her hand down and started rubbing her clit.

Killian looked down and moaned at the sight of her touching herself while her mouth glided over his cock. His head tilted back when she moved her mouth to the very tip of his and suck just that part while her right hand stroked the rest of the length.

He could feel that band in his abdomen start to tighten and he knew that he had to pull away from her, even though he really didn't want to.

He used the grip on her hair to pull her mouth off his cock, a popping sound echoing through the air, and leaned down to scoop her up in his arms. She let out a squeal of surprise before she was suddenly dropped onto the couch and he was hovering over her.

Leaning down, the pirate fused his mouth with the Savior's and he wasted no time in shoving his tongue into her mouth roughly and twirling it around her own.

She moaned into his mouth and arched her chest up against his own, her sensitive nipples brushing against his chest hair.

He pulled away from their intense kiss, brushing his nose against the side of hers before kissing down her neck and jumping to the center of her chest.

His right hand slid up her thigh and cupped her left breast while his mouth attached to her right nipple, sucking it hard to a point.

Emma arched her chest in his mouth and hand both of her hands coming up to grab his hair in a death grip. She tried to lift her hips that were pinned under his own, trying to hook her leg around his hip and make their most intimate places touch.

They both let out similar moans when she was successful in brushing her soaking wet pussy against his still rock hard cock. His hips thrust forward roughly and brushed the tip against her clit and Emma's hips jumped underneath.

"Killian, I want you," she panted desperately.

He let go of her nipple with a pop and held himself over her using his hook that was still embedded in the back of couch.

"I always want you, love."

He got up onto his knees and removed his hook from the couch and hooked it around her right ankle and raised it to rest on his shoulder. His right hand gripped her left hip and pulled her closer to him, brushing his cock over her pussy with a well-aimed thrust.

"I love you Emma," Killian told her in a soft voice, his right hand gripping his cock and placing the tip at her entrance.

"I love you too."

He smiled sweetly at her before thrusting his hips forward, burying himself into her hot cavern only stopping when he was seated deep inside her.

She let out a loud moan and threw her head back, both hands gripping the sides of the couch tightly. She lifted her head and slowly raked her eyes over his strong form, her eyes lingering over the muscles that roped his chest and arms. She finally looked up and met his eyes, watching them slowly darken as she felt his hips slowly withdraw and snap forward.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, feeling his hips start a slow rhythm of pulling out and pushing back in. His right hand kept a tight grip on her hip, his fingertips digging into her.

Killian kept his eyes on Emma's, picking up his pace and thrusting faster into her but keeping them shallow. He let his eyes skate down her body briefly, watching her breasts bounce with every thrust of his hips.

He moved his right hand and slid it up her body until he was cupping her breast and then he twisted the nipple.

"Killian!"

He grinned down at her and continued to pound his hips against hers, thrusting his cock into her body as deep as he could get it now. His hook rested on her ankle and held it in place on his shoulder and he moved his right hand to her neglected breast, twisting and pulling the nipple.

Emma's back arched into his hand and Killian leaned forward, pushing her leg toward her chest and kissing her deeply and roughly, nipping her bottom lip.

She let out a breathy moan into his mouth and her right hand grabbed his hair tightly and gave it a sharp tug, detaching their mouths briefly before he dove down and kissed her again. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and twirled it around her own before sucking hers into his mouth.

Emma moaned into his mouth, her hips shifting up into his own, letting his cock slip deeper inside her.

Killian broke their kiss with a groan and kissed his way down to her neck and buried his face there. He nipped at the skin there leaving little angry marks on her skin.

He straightened his body and pulled his length from her body, a small sound of disapproval escaping Emma's mouth before he flipped her over and pulled her up onto her knees. He leaned down and kissed a line down her spine and thrust himself back into her body.

Emma squealed at the sudden position change and at the feeling of Killian forcing his cock back inside her body almost roughly. She dropped her upper body to the couch and gripped the cushions tightly between her fingers. She felt his hand and hook rest on her hip, his right hand fingertips sinking into the skin ( _probably leaving dark bruises to blossom on the skin_ ). He grunted above her, harsh pants coming out of his mouth and he pressed the tip of his hook against her hip – a sudden dark desire to press it so tightly it would draw blood.

When she heard the jagged growl that almost sounded like a wild animal she couldn't help but turn her head to look up at him.

His pupils were blown wide but there was a dangerous glint in them. She knew that glint, knew that the darkness inside him was close to emerging and judging by the sudden poke of pain in her left hip the darkness wanted to unleash some pain on someone.

Emma raised herself on her hands before reaching back with her right hand to thread through the hair at the base of his neck tightly and pull herself up at a twisted angle to kiss him deeply and passionately while still keeping his cock inside her body.

Killian let out a shaky breath into the kiss but started kissing her back just as passionately. His fingers loosened the grip he had on her right hip, sliding it around to wrap around her waist while he pulled the hook tip away from her left hip.

She pecked a few more kisses on his lips before barely pulling away and rubbing her nose against his.

"Easy, pirate. There's no need for the darkness to come out and play. This is just about you and me. Just us."

He rubbed his nose against her own and she could feel his body start relaxing and that glint of darkness leaving his eyes. He kissed her again and slowly pushed her upper body back down toward the couch, leaning down after her and kissing up her spine.

"I love you Emma. I will always love you."

She turned her head and smiled up at him, a shining happiness in her eyes.

"I love you too Killian. And I will always love you and want you just the way you are."

He kissed her cheek before his hips starting their dance again, pulling his still hardened cock out of her slowly before sliding back in, leaving one more kiss on her shoulder before he straightened his body with his hand and hook resting on her hips again.

He started a fast pace, trying to regain that momentum that both had lost when the darkness had threatened to take him over. His head fell back, a low groan falling out of his mouth when he felt her pussy clench while he was still inside her and he started thrusting deeper inside her, chasing that orgasm he knew she was getting close to having.

"Come on, love," he growled at her, "Come for me."

She whimpered underneath him and he watched as her upper body fell and her face bury in the cushion, pants and loud moans slipping between her lips.

He slid his right hand under her body and began circling her clit with the tip of his pointer finger quickly. He could feel her tightening around his cock again and he quickened and deepened his thrusts, taking her closer and closer.

Emma felt that band in her abdomen tighten more and more until it finally snapped and she was coming around him. She could feel her muscles tighten with the intense orgasm and then heard his grunt above her.

" _Fuck, love,_ " the sound was dark and deep and it sent shivers down her spine to her toes.

Killian could feel the tightening in his abdomen and he gave a few more well placed thrusts before thrusting as far as he could inside of her body and coming hard.

He slumped over her back, both of their bodies still shaking from their orgasms, his arms wrapping around her waist and rested his lips against her shoulder gently.

They stayed there for a moment, taking the time to catch their breaths before he kissed her shoulder gently before straightening his body and pulled his softening cock tenderly out of her body before helping her up off the couch.

Their arms wrapped around each other and Emma waved her hand and suddenly they were poofing up to their room and into their bed.

"Wha-" he started to say.

She giggled and replied, "I thought we could take a nap for a few hours. Then go out and see if anyone needs any help? Be the hero's we are."

He smiled tenderly down at the Savior – _**his Savior**_ – and leaned down to kiss her gently. Their mouths caressed each other for a moment before he pulled away and waved his own hand, pulling her down into the bed and under the covers.

"What did you just do?" she asked him.

A grin only a rouge pirate could wear spread across his face and replied, "I locked the front door and cleaned up all our clothes downstairs."

Emma snorted at his ridiculous gesture but snuggled into his arms and laying her head on his chest.

"I love you Emma. I don't know what I would do without you, love."

"I love you too Killian. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."

"Forever," he said quickly, kissing her forehead.

She gave a soft laugh, placing a tender kiss over his heart and resting her hand on his stomach.

"Forever, then."

* * *

 _ **Please read and review and let me know what you think! Thank you**_


End file.
